


Trisha

by naive_wanderer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/naive_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tempted them both, in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trisha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 70, "tempt", at fma_fic_contest.

  
Pinako isn’t the one that tempts Hohenheim. He is too focused for it, too concentrated on the voices in his soul,_ don’t forget us_. It does have something to do with Pinako – standing on her front stoop in Resembool with her head nodding toward the house next door, words muffled through her pipe, _Trisha Elric, just moved in there, all alone –  
_  
The way Trisha walks, the way she keeps her hair, her smile, her smile, so warm the years burn right off him… That sways him. He leaves the path, steps into days of sunshine and soft hands.

The souls in him whisper _don’t forget us, don’t forget us, don’t forget_, but for one small moment in history Hohenheim forgets, completely.

\----

Edward hears, _human transmutation is forbidden_, but thinks, well, that doesn’t apply to me, really. I’m a genius. I _know _alchemy. I’ll get it right. I’m doing it for Mom. Mom will be happy again.

He kneels beside his brother in front of the circle, and the thrill of power runs through him so fiercely that he can hardly breathe. How many people have done this before? And Mom – how wonderful to see her again, she was the one bright spot in their lives, she’s the best person Ed’s ever known…

They put their hands down, activate the circle, watch light flood the room; Ed is an alchemist, he is brilliant, they both are, they’re doing human transmutation and bringing their mother back and nothing can go wrong now –


End file.
